C.Syde's Wiki:Administrators' noticeboard/Archive 1
Removing my rollback user right Please remove my rollback user right, as I no longer want the position and I would like to step down. Thanks. --I am k6ka Talk to me! 15:59, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Done. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 19:48, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Haunted330 Yesterday, I discovered that Haunted330, a user who had been granted Chat Moderator rights on the 4th September 2015, has been globally blocked, for reasons unknown. Normally on The Sims Wiki, when an administrator is globally blocked indefinitely, they have their rights revoked, and if their block expires they then have to ask for their rights to be reinstated. This isn't the Sims wiki, but I was wondering whether this user's chat moderator status should be revoked, and then if their global block expires, they can ask for their chat moderator rights to be reinstated. One part of me says that it's a sin to revoke this user's chat moderator status since they didn't do anything wrong on this wiki, and I didn't block them. But on the other hand it seems pointless to keep this user's chat moderator status in place, since there is no telling whether their global block is temporary or permanent. I'm inclined to assume that it's temporary, but there's no proof that my assumption is correct. I was thinking of either removing this user's chat moderator status, or at least removing them from the list of chat moderators, but allowing them to keep their rights, should they ever be unblocked and decide to return. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:56, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Timer shall last for seven days. Time remaining: :I'll give it a week to see if this global block will expire within that time-frame. If the global block has not expired by then, I will either remove this user's chat moderator status, or remove them from the list until their global block expires, if it does. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:51, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :: Strong support If this user is globally blocked, it must be for a reason. I think it's the best that his rights are getting revoked. [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 13:01, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: Neutral - I don't think it would really matter if this user's rights are not revoked. They could be revoked when the timer runs out, but all the same, there's no evidence that they intentionally acted in bad faith. This is the best source of information I have been able to dig up. :::By the sounds of it, they were globally blocked for being a nuisance, as opposed to being globally blocked for trolling, vandalism etc. They have founded at least three wikis. The Problem Resolution Wiki, the Talktome Wiki, and the Messaround Wiki. None of them appear to be done in bad faith. :::If this user's block expires, there's almost nothing bad they can do with the chat moderator tools, since not many users use chat here anyway, and since they won't be able to use the chat moderator tools much outside the chat room. Should they use their chat moderator tools for nonconstructive purposes, such as banning users from chat when they haven't even used chat, then their rights can always be revoked then. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:29, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::For some unexplainable reason, Haunted330 has been unblocked. His/her chat moderator rights will not be revoked, since the timer has still not expired, as of writing this. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:32, September 18, 2015 (UTC)